<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Trek: Op-Silon- Halloween Special by JadeAbarai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974369">Star Trek: Op-Silon- Halloween Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAbarai/pseuds/JadeAbarai'>JadeAbarai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Gen, Halloween story, Human, I have no idea what I am doing with my life, I killed one of my ocs and now i will carry this for the rest of my life, Klingon, Other, Romulan, Spooky, St: Op-Silon, Vulcan, borg doing borg things, oc crew - Freeform, star trek halloween bang, think of this like a halloween special of a tv show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAbarai/pseuds/JadeAbarai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ship Op-Silon comes across a distress call that leads them to a debris field containing an abandoned borg sphere. When the away team beams down they are terrorized by what was left on the sphere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Trek Halloween Horror Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Trek: Op-Silon- Halloween Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bear with me this is a long note:<br/>So excited to have finished my first little fandom event. First time ever writing with just straight OCs as well, so a lot of firsts. Hopefully, this makes a little bit of sense. I had a lot of fun with this.</p><p>Thanks to my wonderful beta reader--@AreYouReady here on Ao3</p><p>Art by the amazing--@glowingsupernova on Twitter and Tumblr</p><p>Characters-<br/>Captain K’Tana- Former Klingon Advocate, chosen by Janeway to lead Op-Silon because of his great mediating skills. Level headed, physically imposing, loves to read Homer and other greek tragedies.<br/>First Officer Nyx- Former security officer on another ship she chose this position to get away from her old ship. Some of the former crew were killed by Tal Shiar. She hates Romulans, will fight for her crew.<br/>Chief Medical Officer Ch’La- Former Tal Shiar member turned Doctor once she sold information to the V’Shar for political asylum on Vulcan. She married Sotek and they have one son, Sobek.<br/>Chief of Security Kevan- Andorian Chief of Security, always itching for a fight, hangs out with Nyx, most of the time, big old flirt. Able to have fun and keep the mission on task. Constantly complains about the heat.<br/>Head Nurse Sotek- Married to Ch’la, Specialty Surgeon. Sarcastic very doting on son and wife. Generally not pleased when wife goes on away missions.<br/>Helm Sobid Nur- Trill helmsman, he is a very young sweet boy.<br/>Navigator Jasa- Orion woman, loves to tease Nur.<br/>Borg- we know what they are.<br/>Security Fodder- they are there to get killed.<br/>USS Op-Silon-  The overall goal is to continue the mission to find new worlds, meet new life, and create friendly relations, with the eventual goal to establish a new Federation. They are as far away from friendlies as one can be.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     We had settled into a comfortable routine over the years. Occasionally, there was still tension between some of the crewmates of course, but the ship had found some stability. We had no choice. We were the only Federation ship out this far and the only colony ship of its size with a singular mission: get as far away from the Alpha Quadrant as possible and create a fail-safe for the Federation, Starfleet, and the Alpha Quadrant by creating a new ‘colony’ that would uphold the standards set in place.  The USS Op-Silon, as state-of-the-art as it was, was the only home that our children would know and probably the only home our grandchildren would know.</p><p>     Stepping out of the turbo lift, I took my place on the bridge beside Captain K’Tana and silently observed the crew. It was my duty to keep and maintain the health of our 3000 plus crew and colonists,  and the duty of the crew was to keep us from needing me. We were a finely tuned machine, working in perfect unison, and whenever we did hit a bump, we were guided back by the Klingons’ good judgment. </p><p>    As I observed them, I could feel the familiar cold gaze of the first officer boring into my skull. The second I had accepted this posting, I was in enemy territory. She didn’t trust me. I was an unnecessary risk that was added at the last minute due to the preferred Denobulan doctor never arriving. I was perfectly qualified as Chief Medical Officer but my tumultuous background with the Tal Shiar had raised some eyebrows when I arrived. So she took it upon herself to watch my every move like one of those hungry sehlats that my husband used to feed. Annoying at times, but mostly harmless. I shot her smirk, and leaned back into my seat, doing a quick tricorder scan of the bridge crew. </p><p>    Nyx scowled and shifted back into her chair, looking uncomfortable. Seizing the opportunity, I put on my best bedside manner and rushed over to her side, making a show of scanning her. </p><p>    “Don’t you worry,” I said with mock-sympathy. “Nothing that the tricorder is emitting can damage you in any way.”</p><p>     The captain let out a snort and motioned that enough was enough. “I am sure my First Officer is more than healthy.”</p><p>     I retook my seat and happily studied my readings, not paying much attention to the rest of the crew. That was until the helmsman let out a gasp of excitement. I looked up to see him practically levitating out of his seat.</p><p>     “Ensign Nur?” The Klingon stared him down. </p><p>     “Sorry Captain.” Nur turned back to his console briefly before turning back again, “I’m just picking up an unusual signal.” He pressed a button letting the viewscreen play the transmission.</p><p>     The static that filled the screen wasn’t unusual to see, often we picked up distorted recordings, but something about this one was different. The image that flickered was that of a young Orion woman, her once evergreen complexion was stained by dirt, her wild eyes opened impossibly wide as her lips moved silently.</p><p>     “Can we get audio?” Nyx pressed a few buttons on the neighboring console.</p><p>     My ears throbbed in pain from high-pitched whine that erupted from the viewscreen. </p><p>     “Sorry!” Nur adjusted the frequency and the sound finally died down into something less piercing. </p><p>     Still, silence. She was passionate about something and seemed to be looking for something in the disarrayed room, but without the audio, it was impossible to know what. </p><p>     K’Tana laced his fingers together, “Any way to establish audio?” </p><p>     “Not at this distance.” Nyx answered, handing him a padd. </p><p>     I watched the silent transmission, what was it? It felt familiar, yet completely foreign. It was… hypnotic, almost.</p><p>     “Set a course.” K’Tana’s voice broke through my trance. </p><p>     I looked at him shocked. “What? No.” </p><p>    Nyx rolled her eyes. “There’s that Romulan paranoia.”</p><p>    My anger flared. “We have no idea what the situation is, we could be walking into a trap!”</p><p>    “Or someone is in need of help?” Her voice was cool and even. </p><p>    I snapped. “Need I remind you that this isn’t a--”</p><p>    “Briefing room. Now.” K’Tana ordered and marched towards the door.</p><p>    The second the room locked K’Tana turned to us both. He stood a head taller than me or Nyx, and commanded a presence like no other leader that I had come across. And now the full weight of it was on me and his right hand. It forced me to stand a little straighter than I would usually.</p><p>    “I will not tolerate you two bickering in front of the crew.” Nyx opened her mouth to interject but was stopped with a raised hand. “I will also not tolerate the belittling of a very real concern that was brought up. Nonetheless, we are going to head to the coordinates, and then we will determine what is to be done. ”</p><p>    We both nodded our understanding and let the captain return to the bridge. I dreaded what we were approaching, but until I could give tangible evidence to that feeling, I would just be seen as nothing but another paranoid Romulan.</p><hr/><p>     Apparently my husband had sensed my bad mood because when I entered my office there was a steaming pot of my favorite spicy Vulcan tea waiting for me. I inhaled the aroma and reached out through our bond. His presence was always a comfort. I could always trust him to be perfectly calculated in his judgment of most matters. </p><p>
  <em>      Where are you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>      Currently performing surgery. </em> His voice rumbled throughout my mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      And our son. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      I believe Doctor Soss volunteered to take him around today. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>     Before I could catch my husband up on what had transpired on the bridge earlier the familiar chirp of a waiting communication interrupted my thoughts. I gulped back my tea and accepted the communication. </p><p>     “Kevan to Ch’la.” The Chief of Security announced. There would only be two reasons that he would call me on the ship's official channel, either I was late to one of our weekly trainings again or there was an emergency on the bridge. </p><p>     “Ch’la here, I do hope this is an emergency, Kevan.”</p><p>     There was a pause, “Well, no.” I could hear the excited voices of the bridge crew in the background. “But the captain wants you back on the bridge.”</p><p>     I sighed and silently hoped that the bridge was on fire.</p><hr/><p>     The turbolift doors opened to an exciting scene of officers rushing to different stations taking readings, trading data, or running to the turbolift. Our science officer, Mira, was at navigation rattling off orders, with Kevan. I walked up to the captain, confused. </p><p>     “What seems to be happening?”</p><p>     He motioned to the viewscreen. Our position was superimposed onto the star graph and showed our estimated trajectory to a pulsating blue spot on the map. We were moving fast.</p><p>     “Looks like whoever sent the transmission we picked up got caught up in the gravimetric current. We are being carried along right to its position.”</p><p>     I nodded. “How long till we get there?”</p><p>     “We are estimating 3 hours, unless Jasa blows out our engines.” Kevan answered patting the navigator on the head, which earned him a quick smack to his side. </p><p>     The same feeling of dread overtook me as I watched our approach. K’Tana must have seen my expression because he started to assure me that we wouldn’t take any unnecessary chances. I wanted to believe him, but my instincts warned me.</p><p>     The next three hours were filled with the crew's musings and preparation about what we would find when we arrived, luckily we didn’t have to wait long. </p><p> </p><p>     When we dropped out of warp we were bombarded by debris that spanned lightyears, each hit sending waves throughout the entire ship as we fought to gain control. I held myself to the seat as we pitched forward. I watched as an ensign went flying to the floor. I truly hated federation ship design, they needed everything to be so open and freeing that they had forgotten a simple thing like safety straps. The red alert screeched in response to every hit until I heard the comforting sound of the shields engaging and let out a breath I hadn’t realized I had been holding. </p><p>     I loosened the death grip that I had on my seat, “Any injuries?”</p><p>     “All clear.” Kevan answered after a moment. </p><p>     My eyes never left the viewscreen. We were surrounded by what seemed to be thousands, no, millions of spaceships of every type. All had been torn apart by some unknown force. They floated aimlessly, forgotten relics in this graveyard. I followed the debris and let the slow-moving refuse guide my gaze to a gargantuan shattered sphere. </p><p>     Panic blocked any logical thought and sent my heart into overdrive when I recognized what it was.</p><p>     It was Borg. Every Romulan child was warned of the horrors that they brought, how your individuality would be snatched from your very mind leaving your body empty but your mine filled with the voices of billions. Entire planets and colonies turned into a twisted landscape of black metal and pulsating lights. The very air burned with smog. Entire civilizations and races extinct, twisted and morphed into what the Borg considered perfection. </p><p>     “Anything on the sensors?” K’Tana inquired.</p><p>     “Nothing at all, just the transmission that we picked up.” Mira said.</p><p>     “Can we pinpoint where the transmission is coming from?”</p><p>     The few seconds that had passed stretched on for eternity. It took all my training to remain calm, my body screamed to move from this hellscape and get to safety. The shattered sphere loomed in the viewer, mocking my inability to escape.</p><p>     “Looks like the signal is coming from the sphere.”</p><p>     Nyx magnified the viewer letting it linger. “Any bio signs?”</p><p>     “Just one. I am assuming that is our Orion woman.” Mira answered, showing the location on the screen. </p><p>     K’Tana nodded, deep in thought. I knew that we were not going to leave when there was someone in distress. It wasn’t like them, they had to try and save every little thing in the galaxy.</p><p>     “Nyx, prepare an away team. We will not take longer than we need to, at the first sign of trouble you are to beam out. No excuses.”</p><p>     “Aye, Captain.” She motioned to Kevan to follow her to the turbolift.</p><p>     “Take Ch’La with you.” </p><p>     I grimaced and made my way to the turbolift. </p><p> </p><p>     We had 25 minutes to get our things together before we were to beam over. I spent most of that time showering my son with affection and telling my husband what was transpiring. He did his best to assure me that nothing would happen if there was nothing on the ship, and if anything did happen, I would most likely be the first one to notice. I grabbed my field kit and gave them both a kiss before handing my son back to Doctor Soss.</p><p>     “Might I escort you to the transporter room?”</p><p>     I rolled my eyes, married for 10 years, and he still had to ask about every little thing “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>     When we arrived, Nyx, Kevan, and three security officers were waiting on the pad. </p><p>     Kevan beamed, “Hey! Sotek, are you joining us?”</p><p>     My husband stared blankly at the Andorian. “No.”</p><p>     Kevan’s antenna dropped dramatically. “When will we ever get to go on another mission together?”</p><p>     “Preferably, never again.” He stated with a certain finality in his voice, letting the excited Andorian know that there was no chance of his mind changing anytime soon.</p><p>     “You are no fun.”</p><p>     “Are you three finished?” Nyx sighed.</p><p>     I chuckled and kissed him one last time and went to stand with the away team. Kevan and the security team drew their phasers and stood ready. I held my hand up in a ta’al.</p><p>     “Energize.”</p><p>     I felt the jolt as we were dematerialized from the safety of the ship. </p><hr/><p>     Rematerializing we found ourselves in an impossibly long corridor. Ebony geometric shapes jutted out of the walls and traveled upwards towards the unseeable ceiling. I pulled out my tricorder and started scanning for the life sign. The less time we were in here, the better. I watched as the waves jumped up and down trying to pinpoint the location to no avail. </p><p>     “I am not getting any clear readings. Kevan, any luck?” I asked.</p><p>     Kevan shook his head.</p><p>     Nyx tapped her commbadge. “Nyx to K’Tana.” A few seconds passed with no answer, she tapped her badge again.” Nyx to Op-Silon, are you reading us?”</p><p>     The faint hiss of static answered back. Nyx tapped the badge off and turned to us. “We need to get out of whatever it is that is interfering with the comms and tricorders. We are not able to check-in so getting us back on the ship is top priority. Kevan, do we have a direction to head in?”</p><p>     Kevan waved the tricorder around and pointed to the dark corridor behind us. “Getting slightly less interference that way.” </p><p>     Nyx moved ahead of us. “Alright, let's move out.”</p><p>     I stowed my tricorder away and moved with the group. This was different from any Borg ship I had ever seen. Where most stuck with function and efficiency, this one was abstract, almost chaotic. The air wasn’t at all stifling as one would expect; instead, a heavy floral scent hung in the air. It was unnerving how quiet it was; only the sounds of our feet and the occasional scans of tricorder reverberated throughout. </p><p>     As we got further down, I started to notice that the shapes started to twist. It almost looked like they were half-melted. I could tell that Kevan had noticed the subtle difference also; his antennae stood in attention waiting for the slightest change in the atmosphere that would kick him into action. </p><p>     We stopped when we reached a split in the hallway. Nyx attempted to establish communication again as we scanned for the lifesign. </p><p>      “Nyx to Op-Silon.”</p><p>      The only answer that was received was more static. I shook my head and walked over to Kevan. “Please tell me we have a way out of here.”</p><p>      “Unfortunately, I have some bad news.” Kevan showed me the scans. Nothing. The signal that we were following had disappeared, no trace biosigns at all. </p><p>      “What?” I turned to Nyx, her usual cool demeanor was now tinged with more emotion than I thought she had. “We need to get out of here.”</p><p>      “I am well aware of that, Doctor.” Her voice was bitter as she spoke. “Kevan, take two and go down this way. The rest of us are going to head down the other path. Keep your communicators on.” </p><p>      Kevan patted me on the back and motioned for two of the security guards to follow him. Nyx drew her phaser and started down the hall with Ensign Tomlinson. I reluctantly followed. Each step led us deeper into the bowels of the abandoned ship. I found myself praying silently to long-dead gods that we wouldn’t find anything. Unfortunately, as we traveled further it was looking less and less likely that we were being watched. Floors that were once polished now were gashed by an unknown force. Panels of the walls were torn out, exposing a sea of wires and lights. The floral scent was overpowering to the senses and started to make my eyes water. I had to stop us multiple times to figure out the right combination of Hydroxyproline and Chlromydride that wouldn’t make us more nauseous then we already were and then twice more to administer the hypos that would finally dull our sense of smell. </p><p>     What was strangest was the lack of bodies. We were in a Borg ship; there should have been bodies everywhere once the hivemind broke. However, there was nothing. </p><p>     Kevan’s voice broke over the silence. “Checking in ladies. All good on your front?”</p><p>     I smiled. “Just a horrible smell that seems to be getting stronger. Any luck on your end?”</p><p>     I could hear creaking and groaning over the static communication. “Well, we found a door.”</p><p>     “We will head back to you then.” Nyx said. </p><p>     We turned around and froze. </p><p>     Standing about 50 yards away was an active drone. It almost glowed in the dim light of the sphere as it shuffled towards us. It didn’t seem to register us as it stumbled along. As it moved closer, I could tell that the drone had been badly damaged. Its chest plate had been torn open, leaving a mess of organs and machinery exposed. We pressed ourselves against the wall and carefully made sure not to alert it to our presence.</p><p>     A blood-curdling scream erupted from our commbadges. The drone paused in its advance and watched us. Frantically tapping off the commbadges, we held our breath, not daring to move a single muscle as it now moved with purpose. </p><p>     The ship shuddered violently causing us all to lunge forward with the sudden movement. The drone stumbled and collapsed onto the ground. Seizing this opportunity we ran back down the way we came. I attempted to reestablish contact with the security team as we fled.</p><p>     “Kevan! Ch’la to security team, what is going on?” </p><p>     I was only answered by static and the groans that the ship made as it shook. We reached the intersection and quickly made our way up the hallway where we had last seen our crewmates. The gashes that I had noticed before were more pronounced here and as we reached the door my heart sank. The door had been blown out from the inside. Two of the security team impaled by shrapnel. </p><p>     “Kevan!” Nyx called out. </p><p>     I heard a groan come from inside the room, lifting my tricorder I scanned looking for any Andorian lifesigns. Nyx led us carefully, moving with caution. The room was dark, only the flickering of exposed wiring lighting the surrounding area with flashes of a harsh sickly glow. I instantly recognized the room from the transmission that we picked up outside the debris field. </p><p>     “Something isn’t right,” I said looking around. “Isn’t this where the woman is supposed to be?”</p><p>     Nyx nodded looking at the panels. “Ensign, see if there is a way to establish communication with the ship.”</p><p>     He didn’t move. Instead, his gaze was fixated on a point in the ceiling. I followed his stare. Kevan was hanging limply, tangled in a mess of wires, suspended from the ceiling. His indigo blood dribbled out of his mouth. Nyx shoved the ensign towards the panel breaking him out of his transfixed state.</p><p>     “Communication. Fix,” she ordered. “Is he alive?”</p><p>     I nodded silently, I didn’t need the tricorder to see that my friend was struggling to breathe. Nyx and I pushed some debris that would give us the height needed to pull him down, we needed to move quickly and carefully so as not to cause more damage. Wires and jagged pieces of shrapnel had torn themselves through his flesh and were keeping him suspended. It took several minutes to cut him out of the wreckage while also trying to keep him from bleeding out.  Each and every pull and tug we caused, had him crying out in pain.</p><p>     Once we set him down I took inventory of his injuries. He had gashes in too many places to count, 4 broken ribs, and a shattered hip. I took out my bone knitter and started to repair what I could. </p><p>     As I worked I took in our surroundings. The room was in disarray. There was no sign of the original Orion woman, just the strange fused shapes that we had seen all throughout this sphere and puddles of an ivory liquid that leaked out of walls where they were torn open. </p><p>     I gingerly felt Kevan’s injured ribs. It wasn’t a perfect method, but it would have to do until we got back to the ship. If we made it back to the ship. </p><p>     “Please tell me you have something.” Nyx barked at the ensign. </p><p>     He didn’t answer. Nyx gritted her teeth and got up. </p><p>     “Ensign---” </p><p>     She didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence before Ensign Tomlinson's neck exploded. Nyx froze, shocked at the sight. Out of the gaping wound pushed out a tangle of wires that wrapped themselves around the rest of his body. Underneath his skin bubbled and expanded as thousands of mounds moved throughout his system. His flesh rippled and burst in certain places as the technology grafted itself onto him. </p><p>     “<em> Imirrhlhhse! </em> Nyx! The phaser!” My attempt at warning her fell on deaf ears, she was rooted in place. I snatched the phaser from her and aimed. The implants that were forming on his body were crude, but they were appearing fast. I squeezed the trigger. The beam carved a hole into his chest cavity. </p><p>     “What are you doing?” Nyx looked at me horrified.</p><p>     I chose to ignore her question, never taking my eyes off of what used to be ensign Tomlinson. “Did you see anything?”</p><p>     “What?”</p><p>     “Did you see anything? Did anything attack him, did you happen to catch why computer parts are sticking out of him?” I snapped.</p><p>     Nyx scoffed, snatching back the weapon. “No, Doctor. I did just watch you burn a hole through him though.”</p><p>     I took a deep breath and balled my fists, “Would you rather I just waited until he attacked us?”</p><p>     She didn’t answer me, of course she wouldn’t. I was right, and she was too high and mighty to ever be wrong about anything. Instead, she scanned the panel and the body. I suppressed my biting remarks and returned to Kevan. </p><p>     His breathing was becoming choked as if it was being blocked by something. I turned him to his side hoping to help his body reject whatever was stopping his airflow. To my surprise his sputtering released a flow of white discharge. I gagged at the smell, it was the same as that overpowering scent that was in the halls. </p><p>     “The panel is trapped.” </p><p>I looked up confused. “What?”</p><p>“The panel is trapped. When Tomlinson tried to access communications the machine attached itself to him.” </p><p>Trap. That is what this room had been screaming this entire time, but we had been too preoccupied to notice the very clear signs in front of us. I looked back to Kevan, he was still discharging whatever this pus was. I held my breath and opened his jaw wider, flashing a small light down his throat. </p><p>I lunged back in fear. Looking back at me was an optic, not entirely biological but not mechanical. It had lodged itself into the back of Kevan’s throat, pumping that putrid liquid directly into his system. </p><p>“What?” Nyx was staring at me. </p><p>“Come look at this.” I ushered her over, pointing out the device. It’s eye rotated to meet us, almost curious about its surroundings.</p><p>“What the hell is that thing?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” I pulled out the tricorder and scanned it again. There was no reason to scan it repeatedly, another scan wouldn’t tell me anything more than I already didn’t know. </p><p>“Can you get it out of him?” </p><p>I shook my head. We sat in silence for a few moments, each of us trying to come up with any way to save our friend. I knew what we had to do, but it wouldn’t be as easy as it was to kill Ensign Tomlinson. Kevan was our friend, letting him suffer would be cruel. </p><p>“Take it out of him.” </p><p>“Nyx--”</p><p>“That's an order, not a suggestion,” she interrupted. “And if it doesn’t work, we go from there.” </p><p>I chewed my bottom lip, even if I could take whatever it was out of him there was no way to keep him stable long enough to get back to the ship. My body tensed. I didn’t want him on the ship. It would be an unnecessary risk bringing him back on board where he could cause real damage. I refused to take that risk.</p><p>“Hand me my kit.” I said.</p><p>With her back turned momentarily, I let my muscle memory take over and twisted, the crack echoed through the room. Nyx spun around, the color drained out of her face. I buried any feeling of guilt behind a dispassionate stare and stood. </p><p>“We need to go.” </p><p>“Wh-How could you?” Any sadness she was feeling in that moment was overshadowed by her intense glare.</p><p>I started to give an excuse but was instantly cut off by a quick punch that sent me to my knees. Instinct took over and I kicked her legs out from underneath her. She rolled and went to draw her phaser. Quickly I grabbed her hand and twisted, not hard enough to break her wrist but enough to remind her that I had certain advantages. She lashed out with her free hand, leaving me room to pinch her shoulder near the base of her neck. She slumped back unconscious and I threw her over my shoulders.</p><p>“You are lucky you are not heavy.” I muttered. Picking my way over the debris, I made my way back into the hallway. I hoped that I wouldn’t run into anything else while I had Nyx slung uselessly over my shoulder. I laughed at myself. Here I was, in the center of the very thing I despise and fear the most, carrying my least favorite human hopefully towards some sort of escape, and I had killed two crew members. If we ever made it off this ship, I was certain that I would be getting very familiar with the sight of the brig. </p><p>The hallway seemed darker than our first time going through it, every creak and groan making my heart jump. I kept the phaser pointed forward and walked as fast as I could. I didn’t have much of a plan other than getting back to our original beam down point and hoping that we could establish some sort of contact. As I focused on my surroundings I realized that the sounds I was hearing were not just the ambient sounds of an abandoned ship adrift in space. It was rhythmic. </p><p> <em> Thud </em></p><p>
  <em>  Tap </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Thud </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Tap </em>
</p><p>    I picked up my pace, whatever was making that sound was keeping to the shadows behind us and I had no desire to find out what it was. Nyx let out a groan before bolting upright, stopping my forward progress. </p><p>    “WH-” her voice was too loud. I hissed at her to keep quiet before setting her back on her feet.</p><p>    “Something is following us.” my voice was barely audible. Nyx looked down the hall and we both listened.</p><p>
  <em> Thud  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tap </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thud </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tap  </em>
</p><p>    I started to drag her forward, but she pulled back. I felt my anger flare-up. Every single time I did anything she was against me. It didn’t matter if I was replicating a glass of water, I was doing it wrong. I whipped around and grabbed her collar, yanking her forward.</p><p>    “Walk,” I snapped, she didn’t budge. I let go of her uniform and forced a smile. “Please.”</p><p>    She straightened up and brushed off where I had grabbed her. It took all of my waning self-control not to render her unconscious again. “And where are we going?”</p><p>    “Back to the beam down point. I figured if we beamed in we might be able to beam out.” We both looked down the hall, the sounds were getting louder. There was no argument this time as we broke into a run. </p><p>Whatever was down there moved in unison with us its rhythmic tapping and thudding became frantic in its pursuit. I didn’t bother to look behind us, we were so near our goal and hopefully a safe escape. We passed through the intersection barely taking in the fact that the ship was becoming more and more alive the longer we stayed. Panels that were once closed were now exposing control docks and screens that flashed warnings. My stomach dropped when I felt the subtle vibrations of an engine powering up.  </p><p>Ahead of us the walls burst open flinging shrapnel and debris that blocked our way. </p><p>“Shit!” Nyx started to yank at the wall of debris. I kept my sight and weapon fixed down the corridor. A garbled cry rang out from the dimness. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Nyx, hurry up.” My voice barely escaped my lips as I watched it approach. The space that once held our tactical officer's head was now a writhing mess of tentacle-like mechanical appendages. His body was a mosaic of implants that had exploded from underneath his skin, I would have never recognized him if it wasn’t for the uniform. I gagged and fired the phaser.</p><p>It glanced off of his shoulder stopping him. Every appendage stopped its dance and turned, hovering in the air. Instinctively I shrunk back. We were prey to this thing and at any moment, it would be able to take us down. I lined up another shot and fired. It didn’t bother to move or dodge, letting the phaser fire dissipate onto its shielding.</p><p>“Nyx,” I warned.</p><p>“I am almost there!”</p><p>I quickly changed the frequency on the phaser and fired again. This time, missing. I cursed myself for letting my skills wane over the years, I flipped the frequency and another bolt loose, finally catching his shoulder again this time and causing it to move towards us. </p><p>“I am through!”    </p><p>    “GO!” </p><p>    Nyx didn’t argue and forced herself through the opening she had created. The creature let out an ear-piercing screech and lunged. I scrambled out of the way, barely dodging the thrashing limbs that shot out. Squeezing myself into the gap, I frantically fought to pull myself through, falling to my knees once I had freed myself. Crawling away, I watched as it tore at the opening from the opposite side.</p><p>    “Nyx, we don’t have much time.” I turned, expecting to see the first officer but was met with an empty corridor.</p><p>    “<em> Fvadt! Hwiiy hhakh -- </em>” The anger that rushed through me didn’t even let me register the jolt of the transporter. </p><p> </p><p>            “<em> --susse-thrai! </em>” I growled, reappearing on the familiar transporter pad. I looked around, shocked at the sudden change in scenery. Any anger or terror I had felt was quickly replaced by an overwhelming sense of relief and confusion when I saw the familiar faces of the crew. Nyx stepped forward and helped me to my feet. </p><p>    “Wh-Ho-What?” I sputtered looking around. The adrenaline that had been carrying me through the mission left me shaking. </p><p>Nyx burst out into laughter. “Mira and the captain figured out what was blocking out our signal.” Relief flooded me and I joined in on her laughter.</p><p>The door opened, I must have looked a mess because once my husband saw me his eyebrows disappeared behind his cropped bangs.</p><p>“You are unharmed,” he stated. I held out my arms and spun around showing that I in fact was in perfect health despite being covered in drying blood and debris. “And you, Commander Nyx?”</p><p>She smirked and rubbed her neck. “Neck is a bit sore but I think I will live.” I rolled my eyes.</p><p>    “And the rest of the away team?” </p><p>Her face fell, she looked at me. “They didn’t make it.”</p><p>Sotek studied us both for a moment. “Then, if there is no medical attention needed you both are required on the bridge.”</p><p> </p><p>The turbolift ride to the bridge was silent, exhaustion finally was creeping up on me and I could tell Nyx was feeling the same, if not worse. The lift doors opened and we made our way to our normal places beside the captain's chair. </p><p>“We are picking up power fluctuations on all decks of the sphere.” K’Tana stated.</p><p>“Well, let's not stick around.” Nyx said leaning back and closing her eyes.</p><p>“Ch’la?” </p><p>I leaned back also and smiled. “Get us out of here.” </p><p>K’Tana raised an eyebrow and nodded his head satisfied with our agreement. “Helm, set course. Maximum warp.”</p><p>    “Course set.” </p><p>    I closed my eyes and let the familiar sounds surround me. Silently I prayed and hoped we would never come across the borg again.</p><p>“<em> Gho' </em>.”</p><p>I felt the ship jump into warp and knew we were safe.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    -------------------Cue End Credits-------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imirrhlhhse!= Fuck--http://mrklingo.freeshell.org/romulan/engtorihan.html</p><p>Fvadt! Hwiiy hhakh susse-thrai!= Damnit, you stupid bitch!-- https://wiki.fed-space.com/index.php?title=Common_Romulan_Words#Insults</p><p>Gho'= Klingon --to step on/ step on it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>